mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Avacyn Restored
Avacyn Restored is the third set in the Innistrad block. The archangel Avacyn has returned! A bright, fiery dawn banishes Innistrad’s shadows. Humanity takes up arms and drives back the creatures of the night. With flights of angels overhead, the righteous band together and wield holy light and miraculous magic to restore the balance of their world. Event Information Prereleases: April 28–29, 2012 Release Date: May 4, 2012 Game Day: May 26–27, 2012 Pro Tour Avacyn Restored: May 11–13, 2012 in Barcelona, Spain Set Contents Rarities *15 Mythic Rare *53 Rare *60 Uncommon *101 Common *15 Basic Lands 244 total Mechanics Miracle is a new keyword found on instants and sorcerys . Spells with Miracle have a cheaper, alternate casting cost that can be paid if the spell was the first card drawn during the turn. However, this cost can only be paid right when the card is drawn. That means that, although sorcerys can only be cast during the main phase, you can still cast one with miracle if you just drew it. Soulbond is a new keyword mechanic that is featured on creature cards. When a creature with Soulbond enters the battlefield, it can be paired up with another creature that player controls, granting bonus abilities to both creatures until one or both creatures leave play. Conversely, if another creature enters play, it can be paired with an unpaired creature with Soulbond. It is possible to Soulbond to a creature with shroud , due to the fact that Soulbond does not "target" that creature. Also, Avacyn Restored brought back Undying, from Dark Ascension. Release Formats Booster Pack *10 Common *3 Uncommon *1 Rare *1 Basic Land Fat Pack *Nine 15-card Avacyn Restored booster packs *A pack of 80 Avacyn Restored basic land *A sleeve that unfolds to reveal an Avacyn Restored mural *A card box with art from Avacyn, Angel of Hope *Two deck boxes *The Avacyn Restored Player's Guide, which contains a visual encyclopedia of every card in the set, plus play tips and story background information *A learn-to-play insert *An exclusive Avacyn Restored Spindown Life Counter *does not have two deck boxes * Intro Decks *Angelic Might *Solitary Fiends *Slaughterhouse *Fiery Dawn *Bound by Strength Event Decks *Death's Encroach *Humanity's Vengeance Comments on the set Unusual for the third set in a block, Avacyn Restored contains more cards than usual, at 244 cards, and is a large expansion, like Rise of the Eldrazi, also a third-set large expansion and a "reboot" of the Zendikar block. This set contains 15 basic lands, each of which being illustrated by an artist who worked upon the artworks of Innistrad's basic lands; notably, the Avacyn Restored basic lands depict the same, or a similar, landscape but with a brighter tone, reflecting the change of plane, following the return of the angel Avacyn, from a place of despair and gloom to a place of hope. Avacyn Restored introduces a novel card frame for the Miracle ability, so as to provide a visual cue to facilitate players identifying cards with Miracle more readily, so as to cast such cards in a timely manner. Cards with Miracle are identifiable by the outwardly radiant lines on the card frame, from around the art and name box; furthermore, the name box features an arrow-like outcropping on the top. The set also features two new planeswalkers; Tamiyo, the Moon Sage, a Moonfolk originally from Kamigawa, and Tibalt, the Fiend-Blooded, a human–devil planeswalker (and the first planeswalker with a converted casting cost of 2 mana). Category:Sets